Report 126
Report #126 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Preserve Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Approved. Problem: Preserve is rather impractical. You can basically only EVER use it in a group fight where everyone else has tied down and damaged the opponent in such a ridiculous fashion that they were already going to die in the first place. Assuming you are using it solo and manage to make freeze stick by some miracle of them never sipping fire, if you use preserve alone you will burn too much power to actually instakill them, not to mention only taking them to half life from whatever they are at, rather than doing half of their max health. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower power cost of preserve to 1/2/3 respectively to the stages it has now, change 50% health to does 50% of max health rather than lowers to 50% max health. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make power cost 2/4 only, but have preserve strip fire and add chills if fire is present, frozen + 25% max health if chilled, 50% Max health damage if frozen and above half; instakill if below half. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Preservechasm. Do it. Player Comments: ---on 1/12 @ 23:47 writes: I support 3 for great justice, barring that, 2 ---on 1/12 @ 23:48 writes: Solution 2 sounds good, though 3 would be fun too. ---on 1/13 @ 02:17 writes: Solution 2 sounds good. 3 sounds underpowered, really. No, really. ---on 1/13 @ 03:38 writes: No reason for 3 unless judgment's given to Nihilists, really. Solution 2 is cool. ---on 1/13 @ 04:07 writes: Apparently my attempt at humor has failed. ---on 1/13 @ 07:47 writes: A 8-12s instakill wherein you slowly freeze someone until death is actually very good for an aquamancer. Barring that, solution 2 is wholeheartedly welcome. ---on 1/13 @ 15:11 writes: 2 looks ok ---on 1/14 @ 07:11 writes: I think a lot of the instantkills apart from the usual are only ever usable in group combat. Thornrend is definately not usable 1v1. There's just absolutely no way to pull it off unless the person doesn't know how to writhe. I think these changes would moreso help it in group combat, making team preserve better, while still leaving it completely unused 1v1 with such abilties like Telepathy and Telekinesis. The only reason someone would try this 1v1, even with the changes, was if s/he wanted to challenge him/her self or was a runist/dreamweaver. ---on 1/14 @ 16:49 writes: Well, it'd also give telekinetics who used barrier a more viable method of killing solo, as barrier locks sub (and thus stops the progression to their instakill). ---on 1/14 @ 20:38 writes: Actually you're wrong Krellan. It doesn't change team preserve that much at all. Previously you needed 5 aquamancers to instapreserve. 1 to strip, 2 to strip/chill, 3 to strip/chill/freeze, 4 to strip/chill/freeze/freeze damage to half, 5 to strip strip/chill/freeze/freeze damage to half/instakill. Now you need 1 to strip/chill, 2 to strip/chill/freeze, 3 to strip/chill/freeze/freeze damage to half, 4 to strip/chill/freeze/freeze damage to half/instakill assuming you don't sip fire or health at any point in time. So, the requirement for "team preserve" drops from 5 aquamancers with no sipping/curing to 4. Whoa nelly. Assuming you time things with a demesne, this actually makes using preserve on someone you are making headway on with afflictions/tp/tk a possibility. Using thornrend as an example for not buffing preserve is rather odd, all things considered. There are certainly more adverse effects to it than what happens when you sip fire. I have had plenty of opportunities to preserve, but it is impractical even when they don't cure freezing in its current state because taking someone to 50% for 5p and then having to have them below 50% WITH 5p stored means they somehow have to take more damage and not sip than just preserving twice without them even sipping fire. Assuming you thornlashed perfectly and they didn't cure thornlash, just sipped health, you could thornrend. This is not the case with preserve. Should I elaborate more or?